warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Seer
| notes = | users = Captain Vor }} Seer là một pistol hạng nặng và chính xác của Grineer thiết kế dùng công nghệ của Orokin , tạo ra một vũ khí lai độc đáo. Nó có khả năng phóng đại khi ngắm và gây sát thương cao với mỗi viên đạn nhưng vận tốc đầu nòng thì thấp. Nó được sử dụng độc quyền bởi Captain Vor. Vũ khí này có thể bán với giá . Tất cả các bộ phận là phần thưởng vào cuối nhiệm vụ sau khi đánh bại Captain Vor tại Tolstoj, Mercury. Đặc điểm Vũ khí gây sát thương vật lý khá cân bằng. Ưu điểm: *Sát thương cân bằng một cách hoàn hảo giữa sát thương , , và . *Có khả năng zoom cao ( tuyệt vời cho tầm xa). *Sát thương cơ bản cao. *Đường đạn nhanh của một vũ khí không phải hitscan (cùng với Lanka). Nhược điểm: *Superior zoom capabilities makes zooming in at close range a hindrance. **High zoom amplifies perceived recoil when aiming. *Slow reload speed. *Incapable of dealing critical damage. *Bullets have slight travel time. *Small clip size. Gợi ý *Sử dụng nó cho các mục tiêu đứng im tầm trung (hoặc dễ dàng để theo dõi các mục tiêu), thời gian đạn bay và tốc độ bắn chậm của súng khiến nó rất khó để sử dụng lên các mục tiêu di động và vì một vài lý do nào đó trong trường hợp đặc biệt nó bắn trượt cả mục tiêu ở gần. *Khi sử dụng mod multishot bạn có thể giảm độ tỏa của các viên đạn bắn thêm khi zoom gần, hoặc bắn từ trên nóc nhà để tăng cơ hội tạo headshot (vì các viên đạn sẽ dần dần tỏa ra) *Seer có độ giật khá cao khi zoom gần. Hãy xem xét sử dụng Steady Hands để có thể điều khiển dễ hơn; khi max nó, độ giật của Seer hầu như hoàn toàn không đáng kể. Ghi chú *Seer là một trong số 3 vũ khí đặc biệt có crit chance bằng 0%, khiến cho nó không có khả năng gây sát thương crit. Đối với mod, crit chance ( như Pistol Gambit) và sát thương crit ( như Target Cracker) không ảnh hưởng đến vũ khí này. Vũ khí khác cũng có 0% crit chance là Miter và Panthera. * Mặc dù đạn phát nổ khi va chạm, hiệu ứng đó hoàn toàn là đồ họa. Vũ này không có hiệu ứng nổ bán kính/khu vực. * Multishot có thể quan sát được khi ở khoảng cách xa, nhưng khó có thể nhận thấy khi ở khoảng cách tầm trung. * Phần Tint Color 4 có thể thay đổi bóng trên phần màu của Tint Color 1. Khác * Các phần của Seer từng có cùng bản tỷ lệ rớt như thiết kế của Cronus ; mỗi lần tới thăm Tolstoj thì lại giảm tỷ lệ rớt. Cái này đã được sửa. * Chỗ phồng ra ở bên phải vũ khí là băn đạn. Trước phần phồng ra bên phải ấy sẽ xoay khi nạp đạn, và Seer có animation nạp đạn mặc định. * Đây là vũ khí lai duy nhất kết hợp giữa thiết kế của Orokin cùng với công nghệ cơ bản khác, trong trường hợp này là công nghệ của Grineer . * Trước , tuy chọn màu sắc năng lượng không ảnh hưởng đến màu của vết đường đạn bay. * Sát thương slash thực ra nhỏ hơn một chút so với các sát thương khác , sẽ thể hiện khi sử dụng build max sát thương và multishot , UI sẽ hiện sát thương slash là 1 hoặc ít hơn sát thương khác. *Một "Seer" là người có sức mạnh siêu nhiên có thể nhìn thấy hình ảnh của tương lai. Lỗi *Vào Update 16, Seeker không hoạt động với Seer. Media Darthmufinseergrineer.png|Grineer Focused Elemental Build Darthmufinseercorpus.png|Corpus Focused Build With Slash Boost Darthmufinseervoid.png|Void/Infested Build With Slash Boost (Corrosive Projection Recommended For Void) Seercolour.png|Seer Customization Options. prophete.png|Seer (Frost) by Xodahs Seercaptainvor.png Seer.JPG|Seer with current color customization shown. For info on Tint Color 4, refer to Notes. Warframe - Seer (Weapon) first gameplay Warframe Seer Lets Max (Warframe) E51 - Seer Patch History }} See also *Captain Vor, boss sử dụng vũ khí này. fr:Seer